kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassette Arms
What Riderman lacked in technological strength of V3, as well as the Riders before him (Riders 1 and 2), he made up for in persistence, smarts, and his wide array of prosthetic weapons that he had named the to meet his needs. His weapons were also the basis for the "Rider Slash" and "Rider Shooting" finishing attacks. The equipment of a bionic arm was a necessity for Joji Yuki, whose right arm was destroyed after being dipped into a pool of acid during an execution attempt, having been framed by Marshal Armor. However, Yuki was rescued by his fellow Destron Scientists who performed the operation which not only replaced his arm but allowed him to transform into Riderman to get his revenge. Cassette Arms Rope= * : Riderman's default/primary Cassette Arm, which is used in various ways: as a means of escape, climbing, and in combat. The arm itself has modified attachments for Yuki to use and adjust to various situations. ** : A hook attachment for climbing and combat. ** : A mace attachment, which can be extended and used as a flailing weapon. ** : An attachment where Yuki's arm can shoot out a net to capture and restrain enemies (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears that this net is fireproof). **'Sickle Arm': An unused kusarigama attachment, which has been seen in various promotional material; and yet, wasn't used in the series. Based on the photos, it is assumed it is simply used for combat. KR-Riderman Rope Arm.jpg|Rope Arm SickleRopeArm.jpg|Rope Arm (with the sickle) Hookarm.jpg|Hook Arm KR-Riderman Swing Arm.jpg|Swing Arm RidermanNetArmTV.png|Net Arm RidermanNetArminSpirit.png|The Net Arm in Kamen Rider Spirits being used to capture and restrain enemies. KR-Riderman Sickle Arm.jpg|Sickle Arm Space_Rope_Arm.jpg|Space Rope Arm |-| Power= * : Riderman's strongest weapon, which increases Yuki's attack in battle. Its primary use is to hack away at both obstacles, such as doors, and opponents. This weapon could've been easily used as a finishing attack, according to some fans. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a blade against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. KR-Riderman Power Arm.jpg|Power Arm |-| Drill= * : Another weapon could've been easily used as a finishing move. It was only seen being used as an infiltration tool. It must be plugged in order for it to work best, although it will still work otherwise (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears to work just fine without external power). KR-Riderman Drill Arm.jpg|Drill Arm |-| Machine Gun= * : A concept drawing seen in Ishinomori's artwork, this Cassette Arm would not be used in Kamen Rider V3 and resembles a Gatling gun. A revised version of this weapon was seen in the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It was used to destroy the revived Marshal Yoroi in the manga and had the appearance of an assault rifle machine gun. However, this weapon eventually made a live action appearance in the Kamen Rider Taisen film. Riderman uses it to block Kamen Rider Fourze's Gatling Astro Swtich module's gunfire. Later, it was used again in . Its appearance here resembles his other Cassette Arms with a machine gun muzzle attached to it. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a gun against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. Machinegun arm.jpg|Shotaro Ishinomori's concept art for the unused Machine Gun Arm MachineGunArmSpirit.jpg|The Machine Gun Arm in Kamen Rider Spirits Riderman_MachineGun_Arm.png|The Machine Gun Arm in Live action. |-| Octopus= * : Currently, it is only an unused concept and an SIC exclusive accessory. Its function is described as a climbing tool, each finger on the hand resembling octopus tentacles. SicOctopusArm.jpg|Octopus Arm in S.I.C. Hero Saga. |-| Chain= * : Currently, it is only an unused concept and an SIC exclusive accessory. A harpoon-like attachment connected onto a chain. ChainArm&CuterArm.png|Shotaro Ishinomori's concept art for the unused Chain Arm and Cutter Arm. |-| Operation= * : It is appears only as an SIC weapon accessory and in manga. It is designed to fix and repair electronics and machinery. In Kamen Rider Spirits, Joji Yuki used it to repair V3's Double Typhoon. Operationarm.jpg|Operation Arm in S.I.C. Hero Saga RidermanOperation ArminSpirit.png|The Operation Arm in Kamen Rider Spirits being used to repair V3's Double Typhoon. |-| Cutter= * :It was only used in the Kamen Rider Wizard's net series. It is a sword-type attachment made of a special alloy. In the game , it has been represented as a boomerang-shaped cutter. ChainArm&CuterArm.png|Shotaro Ishinomori's concept art for the unused Chain Arm and Cutter Arm CutterArm.png|The Cutter Arm in Riderman's (Explosive) Exposure |-|Control= * : It is not used in the TV series. In Kamen Rider Spirits, it was used to control the Space Break System of Badan. Control Arm (Spirits).jpg|The Control Arm in Kamen Rider Spirits. |-| Smoke= * :It is not used in the TV series. It can fire tear gas or create a smoke screen. |-| Fire= * : Currently, it is only an unused concept. It is a flamethrower. |-| Freeze-shot= * :Currently, it is only an unused concept. It can fire liquid nitrogen. Other Versions A.R. World= The A.R. version of Joji Yuki from the World of Decade, while not shown transforming into Riderman, had a prosthetic arm similar to the original. He had lost his right arm in similar circumstances under the orders of the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker having previously served Dai-Shocker as a scientist. * : This weapon is used while he is in human form. It is activated when Joji rips off his prosthetic arm and attaches the weapon part onto himself. This is seen in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and in "The Next Decade" MV. * : Only shown in concept art. * : Only shown in concept art. *'Cassette Arm': Only shown in concept art. Blaster Arm normal.png|A.R. Joji Yuki's Blaster Arm (normal) Blaster Arm opened.png|A.R. Joji Yuki's Blaster Arm (active) Blade Arm Concept Art (Keita Amemiya).jpg|Keita Amemiya's concept art for the unused Blade Arm Power Arm Concept Art (Keita Amemiya).jpg|Keita Amemiya's concept art for the unused Power Arm Cassette Arm A Concept Art (Keita Amemiya).jpg|Keita Amemiya's concept art for unused Cassette Arm Cassette Arm B Concept Art (Keita Amemiya).jpg|Keita Amemiya's concept art for unused Cassette Arm |-| S.I.C Hero Saga= In Kamen Rider OOO: OOZ, Ankh possesses Joji Yuki, causing his normal Rope Arm to transform into a new form. The Red Cassette Arm (赤いカセットアーム Akai Kasetto Āmu) boasts a rope launcher, small missile launcher, chain gun, and an electromagnetic knife, giving Riderman the power to battle Shocker OOO and the Shocker Greeed. Red cassette arms.jpg|Red Cassette Arm SD In the OVA Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko, the SD Riderman has the Power-Arm equipped through the whole movie, although it seems to function like the Rope Arm too as demonstrated in the opening. Notes *The Cassette Arms introduced the concept of Kamen Riders regularly using weapons in addition to hand-to-hand combat, which would be immediately followed by X-Rider's Ridol before disappearing again until becoming prominent in Kamen Rider Black RX and throughout the Heisei era. **The Cassette Arms themselves would be homaged by the Five Hands used by the protagonist from Kamen Rider Super-1, the Birth CLAWs used by the Secondary Rider from Kamen Rider OOO, and the Astroswitch Module attachments used by the protagonist from Kamen Rider Fourze. *In his television appearances, Riderman equipped different Cassette Arms by sliding his bionic arm into the weapon itself, which existed as an external object. In the Kamen Rider Spirits manga, he instead slides different cassette-shaped mechanisms, which are carried in a pouch on his belt, into his bionic arm from behind the elbow, which reconfigures his arm into the desired Cassette Arms weapon. Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 26: Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 33: Hello! Riderman, be Careful of Nezura Man **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Showa Era Weapons Category:Attachments Category:Drill Weapons Category:Chain Weapons Category:Guns Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Swords